Fairy Tail: Equalon version
by solarbear
Summary: Many people know of the world Earthland and Edolas, but very few know of the world Equalon. A world with it's own culture and history. That world hold another Fairy Tail guild filled with great mages. Now lets read the adventures of Equalon Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy!
1. Welcome to Equalon

**Hey guys it's me Solar and this is my third Fairy Tail fanfiction. Anyway as many of you have guessed this story is about the Fairy Tail guild in the alternate magic world Equalon. Now let me explain something's about Equalon. The geography of the world is the same as Earthlands. This world has the same magic as Earthland, meaning the magic is inside their bodies. Most characters will have different personalities, but same magic. Others will have different personalities and different magic. Some will have the same personalities as their Earthland counterparts, I will also be giving some characters more than one type of magic. **

**Exceeds and Dragons are in Equalon. Meaning there is a Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Igneel, Metalicana, and Grandeeney in Equalon and they have same personalities as their Earthland counterparts. **

**Finally most of the arcs in this story will be of my own creation, but there will be one or two arcs that are the same as in the real; Fairy Tail story.**

**I hope you guys like the story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Many of you have heard of Earthland and Edolas, but not one has heard of Equalon. It is the third magic world, with its own people, history, and culture. The name of the kingdom of that world is Quote and in that kingdom there's a special town that has a special guild. Its name is Fairy Tail, but not the Fairy Tail we all know and love in Earthland.

* * *

In the town of Fleur, an in land trading the town that is number 10 in the Quote kingdom top trading town. A woman was waiting outside a café as she silently waited for her coffee. The woman had blond hair, and in the right side of her hair it was kept in a small ponytail that was being held by a scythe band, and brown eyes. She had on purple lipstick and her finger nails were painted purple. She was wearing a tight black long sleeved shirt that said 'Day Ender' on the back; she also had on tight black pants, and black leather boots. A small, long black object was strapped to her belt in her left side and a purple sack was on her right side.

"Sorry for the wait, Miss. Sunshine," the waiter said. Miss. Sunshine took the coffee and began reading a book.

"It's no problem, besides just call me Lucy," The woman now known as Lucy said.

* * *

"I hate this town," a man with spiky pink hair and black eyes said. The man was wearing a full red suit and red glasses.

"Is it because you can't find the base Natsu?" asked a blue exceed.

"There's that Happy and the fact that there are too many people here to find any clues on those drug smugglers," Natsu said.

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll find a way!" Happy said.

Natsu smiled. "Thank you old friend, now let's go find a place to rest." The two sat at a café, only a table away from Lucy Sunshine.

"So Natsu how are we going to find those drug smugglers" Happy asked as he drank some milk.

"I devised a plan where we act as some drug induced idiots hoping to find some more drugs. We find some smugglers defeat them force them to tell us where their hide out is and devise a plan on how to destroy it," Natsu explained.

"That sounds like it will take a long time," Happy said as he rubbed his head.

"It will, unfortunately," Natsu said.

"You know I couldn't help, but over hear on your conversation, but are you two wizards looking for a drug smuggling gang?" Lucy asked not taking her eyes out of her book.

"Yes we are, could you help us?" Natsu asked.

"I know where their base is, I can show you it for a price," Lucy said. Natsu and Happy went to sit with her. Natsu looked at her not detecting any lie in her voice.

"Is that so, well than would you please tell us where it is?" Natsu asked.

"Don't you normally give out your name to someone before becoming partners?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, my mistake. My name is Natsu Dragonine, and this is Happy my Exceed companion," Natsu said.

"The name's Lucy Sunshine," Lucy said.

"Your name is Lucy Sunshine, but you're a Goth," Happy pointed out.

"Hey my last name has nothing to do with it, beside I can't dress the way I want?" Lucy asked.

"Enough you two," Natsu said. "So, Lucy, how do you know of the where about of that hideout?"

"When I first came to this town, I was asked by these two big men standing in front of the ruined building if I wanted a magic booster drug. I turned them down, but I found them sort of suspicious so I decided to enter the building and found a whole drug smuggling operation, I even took some photos to give to the nights," Lucy said as she gave them the photos.

Natsu looked over the photos, a plan already forming in his mind. "Okay what your price?"

"You guys are from a guild right? You see I'm a traveling mage and I need to join the guild to get some money. I help you take down the drug smugglers and you let me join your guild."

"Seems like a fair deal," Natsu said.

"Okay good, so which guild are you guys from?"

"We'll tell you after we do the mission," Natsu said before Happy could say anything. "Meet us in the front of that building tonight." With that the two left the café while walking to the direction of the building for further data.

"Natsu are you sure we can trust her?" Happy asked.

"Of course, I don't sense any dark intentions from her and my dragon instincts find her harmless," Natsu said.

* * *

Natsu and happy were walking to the building and saw Lucy Sunshine sitting on the unconscious guards. She looked at them clearly pissed.

"So you two finally showed up, took you long enough," She said as she jumped off the guards.

"You took them out all by yourself?' Happy asked.

"Yep, and I only had to use one chip," Lucy said as she took out a small yellow thin chip with an axe symbol.

"You use Chip magic?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded as she put the chip in the purple bad.

"What's chip magic, it sounds tasty," Happy said. Natsu smiled at his companion.

"It's not that kind of chip Happy. Chip Magic is a form of magic that allows a mage to insert magic chips into a magic weapon called a slot weapon, like the one you're holding, and that weapon gets the chips power. Different chips have different powers," Natsu explained.

"You know a lot about my magic," Lucy said.

"I read a lot. So how many chips do you have?" Natsu asked.

"6, there are over thousands of chips out there, but there is one I want that can bring darkness, I heard it's great," Lucy said.

"Well don't worry you'll get more any way lets go in," Natsu said. They entered the building and saw no one was guarding the entrance in the inside so they hid under some crates.

"So what the plan Dragonine?" Lucy asked.

Natsu pointed to a desk were some men were discussing plans.

"You see that desk it holds documents of the trading spots these guys have, we have to destroy it. Also in the other side of the building our carriages that they use to deliver the drugs, we have to destroy them too," Natsu said.

"So do we just run in there and attack?" Lucy asked. Natsu looked at her as if she just insulted him.

"You mean just going out there and winging it?!" Natsu asked. He looked like he was about to throw up. "I will never wing it! I have a plan, me and Happy came here ourselves to check out the operation and found out in the far left side of this building there are crates of the drugs with people guarding them. You go and use your magic to distract them with Happy. While they are distracted I'll destroy the carriages and table without being seen. Got that?"

"Yeah I understand, but where's the part where you fight. Don't except me to do all the fighting," Lucy said.

"Calm down, I will fight with you, there are more people here than you might think," Natsu said. "Now go before they spot us." Lucy and Happy ran up to the guards guarding the drugs. Lucy took out her slotting weapon and a chip that had slash mark designs.

"Slicer Chip," Lucy said as she inserted the chip into the slotting weapon. In seconds the crates of drugs and the guards were cut, even the wall got cut a little.

"What the hell is going on?" One of them yelled. "How did she get in here?"

Natsu then touched the floor and produced a flame. The flame snaked its way onto the wall, no one noticed the flame until it turned to a fire snake, attacked the table, and burning it to the ground.

"What the?" one of the guards said as he looked at the burning table. Natsu smirked as the flames snake turned into a flame bird and attacked the carriages, in seconds they were on fire.

"How the hell did he do that?" Lucy asked as she kept attacking the guards.

"Natsu's secondary from of magic is Flame Arts, a type of fire magic that allows him to manipulate his flames into whatever shape he wants," Happy explained.

"Thanks for explaining that for me Happy," Natsu said as he got out of his hiding place. More guards came carrying magic weapons and were preparing to use magic. "What did I tell you; there would be more of them."

"You didn't tell me they were mages," Lucy said glaring angrily at Natsu.

"How do you think they were able to avoid detection, only mages could hide so well from the authority? I thought that was self implied, I sure as hell knew the second I understood the mission," Natsu said.

"No one would make a conclusion like that simply by understanding something," Lucy said.

"Actually they can," Natsu said.

"Guys they're heading straight for us!" Happy yelled.

"Oh yes I forgot," Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu fired a large blast of fire from his mouth that took out most of the attackers. One tired fired a fire ball, but Natsu simply grabbed it and ate it shocking everyone, but Happy. He then smirked and made a fire tiger.

"He just ate fire," Lucy said in amazement.

"That's Natsu's first form of magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic," Happy said.

"Dragon Slayer Magic? I think I heard of that before," Lucy said as she mercilessly used her slicer chip to cut some of the mages. She continued to cut them up, not caring much for their pleas of mercy.

"You know I take it back you're not a Goth," Happy said.

"Why thank you for finally realizing that," Lucy said.

"You're a heatless, soulless monster," Happy said as he gestured around the injured people.

"You're a really annoying cat," Lucy said.

"Yet he's my best friend," Natsu said as he used another Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Man they just keep on coming, your guild better be good if I'm going through all this trouble," Lucy said.

"Don't worry it'll be worth it in the end," Natsu said. "Now Lucy I have a plan, use your Slicer Chip to cut the ceiling."

"Are you insane? If I do that then well die," Lucy said.

"Just trust Natsu his plan always sounds crazy in the begging," Happy said. Lucy moved her slotting weapon at the ceiling and it was instantly cut to tiny pieces.

"Great size, just what I wanted," Natsu said as he made flame wings, he then created a chain of fire that was connected to Lucy and flew out of the building with Happy while avoiding the pebbles. They then heard the screaming of a bunch of grownups as they were assaulted by tiny pebbles leaving them unconscious.

"What the hell did you make me do?" Lucy asked Natsu as the landed on the ground.

"Simple I knew the Slicer Chip could cut anything to tiny pieces, so I thought that if you cut the ceiling to pebble size we could capture the drug dealers without killing them or putting them in a critical condition," Natsu explained.

"But Natsu they're bleeding pretty badly," Happy pointed out.

"I wonder if they'll bleed so much they'll die," Lucy said.

"That's such a depressing thought," Happy commented.

"To answer your question, Happy," Natsu said ignoring what Lucy had said while taking one of the drug dealers from the wreckage. "You see he isn't bleeding much. The blood your seeing is from all their blood combining together."

"Oh all right, I guess they aren't seriously injured," Happy said.

"That doesn't make sense, even if they got assaulted by pebbles they should still be seriously wounded," Lucy pointed.

"Well your Slicer Chip did turn some of the pebbles to dust, see?" Natsu said as he took a handful of dust.

"Okay fine I see your point," Lucy said. "So now where's my end of the deal? What guild are you two from."

Natsu smirked a little before rolling up his right sleeve reveling a odd looking mark on his left shoulder. "Happy and I are from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Wait Fairy Tail? The guild with all those incredible mages? That Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"Yup, and Natsu is the smartest member there, his nickname is 'The Burning Spark," Happy said.

"I honestly don't know where they get the idea for that nickname, it doesn't make any sense," Natsu said. "So, Lucy, are willing to join our guild?"

"Okay, I always wanted to be in a guild that resembles my strength," Lucy said.

"Well lets go and I can answer your questions along the way," Natsu said.

"Okay here's my first question is your guild motto 'Live by Death, Die by Darkness' because that's my motto," Lucy said.

"That's so depressing," Happy said.

"I was making a joke," Lucy said.

* * *

**How was it guys? Was it good? I hope you guys like the personalities I gave Natsu and Lucy. I just put some logic into it. I want to say something very important to you guys, all parings for this story were predetermined and I want to say that there isn't any NaLu in this story. So guys please don't ask me if there is NaLu in this story because there isn't and because I think the paring is over used, no offense to those of you who like NaLu. **

**I won't update for this story unless I get 10 good reviews so I know I'm not wasting my time writing this. I'm open to constructive criticism.  
**


	2. Equalon Fairy Tail

**Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys like the personalities I give to each Equalon characters. Smart Natsu and strong, Goth Lucy were good. After two weeks I decided to cut you guys some slack and write the second chapter, but this is only a gift from me to you so don't get any bright ideas.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy reached the home of the Fairy Tail guild, Redbud town. The town was beautiful due to his architecture and was one of the most sociable towns in Quote. The buildings had bright and vibrant colors. In the south of the town was a small hill and if you pay close attention you would see a building.

"Welcome to the home town of Fairy Tail, the town of Redbud!" Natsu said.

"Wow pretty cool place, I wonder if this place was the battlefield to a bloody war," Lucy said.

"That's such a depressing thought," Happy said.

"So where your guild, I don't see any building with your guild insignia," Lucy said.

Natsu laughed a little. "You won't find the guild in the town." He pointed to the hill. "It's on top of that hill."

"Whose bright idea was it to build a guild on top of a hill?" Lucy asked.

"You know I ask myself the same question, but I try not to think too much about. Guilds are always in the strangest places, I once heard that the Blue Pegasus guild hall is a cave," Natsu said as the three of them went to the hill. By the time they reached the top of the hill Lucy collapsed due to walking for such a long time.

"How the hell are you tired, the hill isn't that big," Happy said.

"Hey I've been walking for the last 2 days with you idiots nonstop, my legs are tired," Lucy said as she got up. She was immediately stunned by the appearance of the guild.

Natsu stood beside her. "First, don't call me an idiot. Second, its breath taking isn't it?"

The guild was build like a tower. The body was rectangular, but the top was triangular. The tower was four stories high. It was painted brown on the bottom; the middle was dark green, and the top white. In the position Lucy was in it looked majestic.

"The guild as stood for over a century. Withstanding earthquakes, storms, and anything else nature put against it," Natsu said as he went to open the door. "Now let's go in the guild look even more amazing inside."

As Lucy entered the guild she had to admit the place look cool. There was a stage where people could sing or perform plays; on top of it was a stuffed bear head. There was a bar on the left, a young white hared woman was serving everyone food and drinks. On the right where a bunch of tables where people sitting and having a good time. There were even stares to the second and third floors, but they seemed empty.

"Lucy welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy said.

"Oh, hey every one Natsu and Happy are back and they brought a girl!" yelled a random guild member. All eyes were on them now, but they quickly went away due to Natsu's fierce stare.

"I really wish they wouldn't due this," Natsu said as he went to take a seat.

"What the hell was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu gets annoyed whenever the guild makes a big fuss about him coming into the guild with a girl, so he has perfected his glare to make them stop looking at him," Happy said.

"This happens often," Lucy asked.

"Not all the time, it's normally a joke, but it can be really annoying," Natsu said as he took up a chair. Before he could even sit down he was kicked by a woman.

"Good to see your back Natsu," said a woman with short white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt that exposed a bit of her clearage, dark blue shorts, and purple shoes.

"Damn you Lisanna that was uncalled for!" Natsu said.

"Hey it wouldn't be a sneak attack if you knew I was going to hit you," Lisanna said. Natsu charged at her with a flaming fist while Lisanna turned into gorilla.

"Who the hell is that?" Lucy asked.

"Lisanna Trimore, she and Natsu hate each other with every bone in their bodies," Happy said.

"Lisanna why do you have to fight with Natsu all the time?" asked a muscular man with combed back white hair and black eyes, a scare went down in one of his eyes. He was wearing a red bathrobe, blue pants, and blue sandals.

"Stay out of my business Elf- onii-san!" Lisanna said barley missing a punch from Natsu.

"That's Elfman, Lisanna's older brother, he's the most relaxed member in the guild," Happy said and then he pointed the a woman with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a velvet dress with velvet high heels. "And that's Mirajane, but everyone calls her Mira, she's Elfman's and Lisanna's older sister. She the bartender and also the kindest sweetest person in Fairy Tail."

"Come on Lisanna stop fighting with Natsu, you said you would help me out today," Mira said.

"Okay fine," Lisanna said before changing back.

Natsu sat on a chair while glaring at Lisanna. A piece of velvet cake on a plate was given to him.

"Natsu you should seriously stop fighting with Lisanna," said a feminine voice. Giving Natsu the cake was a woman with red hair braided in a ponytail and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink long sleeved shirt, with skin tight peach colored pants; she was also wearing the same colored high heels.

"Thank you Erza," Natsu said as he took the cake.

Erza looked at Lucy and gave her a warm smile. "Hi there my name is Erza Clearmoon a pleasure to meet you. Would you like a pastry?"

"Ah, no thanks," Lucy said.

"Shame for you Erza makes some of the greatest pastries in history," Happy said as he ate a small cake filled with fish.

"Oh, I wouldn't call my pastries good," Erza said.

"Erza your two modest," Elfman said as he took a cup cake. Erza glared at him and her body glowed yellow. Erza was now wearing something that appeared to be armor; it made her look like a rabbit.

"Elfman you already had a cupcake!" Erza said as she kicked him away from the cupcake.

"Erza doesn't like it when people take more than one pastry. She also has the ability to re-quip armor and weapons from a pocket dimension," Natsu said. "Most of her armors are animal themed because she like animals."

"That's Natsu for you always so smart and he has a good taste in bringing women to the guild," said a guy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a loose blue shirt, with long brown pants, and black dress shoes. "A pleasure to meet you I am Gray Deep." He said taking Lucy's hand and kissing it.

"Hey Gray when did you change your clothes?" asked a woman with brown hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with pink petal designs, a light brown skirt, and light brown shoes. She was holding a mug of coffee.

Gray was now wearing a red shirt with star designs, red pants, and red shoes. "A couple seconds ago Cana."

"Gray constantly changes his cloths and he's the biggest flirt in the guild. Cana is the biggest coffee drinker in the guild; I find it hard to believe she isn't heavily caffeinated all the time. Plus she is incredibly shy sometimes," Natsu said.

"So where were we my dear," Gray said.

"I'm not interested," Lucy said before kicking him out of her way.

"Ah, my heart is broken by the rejection," Gray said before looking at Erza. "Erza may I say that I love your bunny armor above all your armors, it makes you look more attractive."

Erza looked down and realized that she was still wearing her bunny armor. "I didn't know I was still wearing it." She then changed into her regular clothing. "Thanks Gray you're so sweet for complementing me."

"May I have a kiss for it?"

"Not a chance." Erza said before walking away.

Gray sighed. "Yet another flower I cannot capture." He left.

"Gray needs to learn to stop flirting with girls so much, it always the same way," Cana said before drinking more coffee. He turned to facer her, but she got scared and hid behind a table.

"Anyway let me show you to the master, he should be here today," Natsu said. "Master can you come out? There's someone here who wants to join the guild!"

From the top floor something jumped out and landed in front of Lucy. It was a tiny old man wearing clothes that made him look like the captain for some rich guy's ship. He examined Lucy from head to toe, several times.

"You better not be looking at what I think you're looking at old man," Lucy threatened.

"Don't worry Master Makarov is just checking you out," Natsu assured. "Bu if he those start looking somewhere else in your body I suggest hitting him."

"Natsu that's rude, he's the master," Mira said.

Makarov stopped looking at Lucy and looked at Natsu. "Has she passed your expectations Natsu?"

"Very much so Master, Lucy doesn't seem like an evil person," Natsu said. "But you would still let her join even if I said no?"

Makarov grinned. "Welcome to the guild my child; I look forward to being your master! Everyone let's party!" In seconds everyone was screaming and parting.

Natsu sighed. "I'll take that as a yes." He then went to party with everyone else.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked Mira as the back of her right hand was stamped with a pink Fairy Tail symbol.

"Yep, those guys just love to party, no matter the reason," Mira said happily.

"They once even partied simply because I got a new bath robe," Elfman said.

"Yeah, they can be complete idiots," Lisanna said. "By the way Elf-onii-san when are you going on another job? It's been three days."

"Lisanna you know that I like to relax before doing another job."

"You relax too much, it's sort of hard to believe you even have these muscles," Lisanna said.

"Now Lisanna no need to act like a bitch in front of your siblings," Natsu said, he then dodged a kick from said bitch.

"Has anyone seen Bisca and Alzack they should have been back already," Natsu said looking over some notes.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"They're Fairy Tail mages who constantly argue with each other, but are madly in love with each other, but they don't know how to express it to each other," Mira said. "And no Natsu they aren't back yet."

"Maybe they're late because they're too busy arguing with each other," Cana suggested drinking more coffee.

"No, if that happened then they would have been here yesterday," Natsu said. "They get to places faster when they argue."

"Maybe they're having sex," Lisanna said.

"No, they would have been back in the mourning if they had sex," Natsu said. "I calculated when they would have come back if they did certain things."

"You calculate when people will come back after doing a job?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu always those this, his calculations are never wrong," Mira said grinning.

"Natsu what a man and a woman do together is sacred," Gray said putting a arm around him. Gray was now wearing a unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and swim trunks. "You can't just expect them to come just because you calculated it."

"Gray my calculations are never wrong," Natsu expected. "I expected you were late because you were too busy trying to flirt with girls and getting rejected."

Gray let go of Natsu. "Fine be that way, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Besides I can't help it if I was late following the sweet scent of love." With that said the flirt went to flirt with Cana and Erza.

Natsu sighed. "He's hopeless."

"Natsu it's probably nothing," Mira said. "I'm sure Bisca and Alzack are fine. Now go to the forest near here and go get some Pack Snakes, it's your turn this time."

Natsu sighed. "Fine, let's go Happy, we got to get some snakes." He turned to Lucy. "How about you come too, Lucy. You can learn about the most deadly creature in the forest near here."

Natsu didn't even wait for an answer he just created a fire horse beneath Lucy. The fire stallion galloped out of the guild as Lucy was tied up in fire ropes sprouting out of its back as she sprouted insults and a lot of cuss words at Natsu. The Dragon Slayer and Exceed flew after her.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Lucy shouted at Natsu as they were far away from the guild.

"I need your help in searching for Bisca and Alzack," Natsu said as his flame wings disappeared. "When they left on their mission they went to the forest. I'm worried about them."

"Why? Mira said they were fine," Lucy said as the flame horse disappeared as well. She landed on the ground with a thud. Natsu helped her up.

"Natsu's calculations are always right, never doubt them," Happy said. "He has every right to be worried."

"Okay fine, but would you mind explaining what a Pack Snake is and why we have to get them?" Lucy asked.

"As the name suggests they're snakes that live in packs. Now there are two forms of pack snakes the green ones and the red ones. The red snake are the leader they're normally two in each pack, the rest are their subordinates, the green snakes. Besides their color there is nothing different about the snakes," Natsu explained. "They aren't very poisonous, but they can rip you apart in an instant so don't let them bite you."

"The guild kills a pack in the nearby forest and eats them each week," Happy said. "They make the best barbeque; their ribs are the most delicious."

"They also have an intense blood lust," Natsu said.

"So you thing Bisca and Alzack got attacked by these snakes?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at Lucy seriously. "Exactly, if those reptiles dare attack our comrades they will meet a very grim and destructive end." They entered the forest without a sound.

"Be on guard Lucy these snakes will strike you down the second they spot you," Natsu said. "Also be on the lookout for Bisca and Alzack. Bisca is a woman with long green hair. Alzack is a man with long black hair."

Lucy nodded and sighed why the hell was she doing this. The three of them walked together keeping an eye open for those dammed snakes.

Natsu turned his head to look at a row of trees. He frowned and it deepened by each passing second.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu didn't answer and just ran strait towards the row of trees.

"Come on Lucy we have to catch up to Natsu, his hearing is better than any other humans," Happy said as he flew towards the direction were his friend went.

"Why the hell did he just run off like that?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu always those this kind of thing," Happy said. "I've learned to just role with what he those." The two tried to catch up with the surprisingly fast Dragon Slayer. They kept running until they were caught by a fire hand. It dragged them to a bush where Natsu was hiding.

"Natsu what's happening?" Happy asked. Natsu pointed at a woman with green hair and brown eyes wearing a biker outfit pointing a gun at two giant red snakes and a whole heard of green snakes. A man with black hair and black eyes wearing a biker outfit was lying next to her. He was badly injured.

"Are those two.." Lucy began.

"Yes Bisca and Alzack," Natsu said.

"Bisca seems fine, but Alzack is bleeding pretty badly," Happy pointed out.

"He must have been bitten a couple times, how many I don't know," Natsu said. "Lucy, Happy, here's the plan. You two attack the snake from the back while I attack them from the front. I'll create a fire dome to protect Bisca and Alzack from future attacks."

"That's the plan?" Lucy asked.

"I don't have time to think of a very elaborate plan. Just do it, Bisca and Alzack's lives are in danger!" Natsu quickly created the dome of fire around the two before one of the red snakes had the chance to kill Bisca.

The snakes were momentarily confused from the sudden appearance of the dome. This gave Natsu the chance to create his flame wings and sword and stab the red snake in the head killing it. The sudden loss of one of their leaders led the snakes to mass confusion while the other red snake tried to calm them down.

Lucy and Happy attacked them from them from the back, but the reptile paid them no mind. Lucy took out the chip that had the axe design.

"Melee Chip!" she shouted as she inserted the chip to the slotting weapon. A big energy axe was the result. Lucy smiled evilly and cut the heads of a couple green snakes. The axe then disappeared to be replaced by a lance. The female expertly stabbed each snake on the head.

"Lucy how did you do that?" Happy asked amazed.

"There are different kinds of the Melee Chip that have different kinds of weapons. One Melee Chip has two weapons," Lucy explained as she casually chopped the head of another snake.

Bisca was shooting at random because she couldn't see through the dome. "Hey who's there?" She kept shooting like a lunatic. She was even able to kill the other red snake. The green snakes were now really confused, without their leaders they started to attack at random, some even killed their own comrades.

"Bisca calm down!" Natsu ordered. "It's just me, happy, and a new member of the guild. We're trying to save you so stop shooting those damn bullets!"

Bisca stopped immediately; Natsu could be a very scary man when his orders weren't followed. The fight didn't really last too long and soon the pack was dead. Natsu released the two mages from the dome and examined Alzack's wounds.

"Happy get me some of the berries from those bushes over there. Lucy get some of the leaves from the trees," the fire mage ordered. The two did what he said without question.

Bisca looked at her fellow guild mage with red puffy eyes. "Natsu is he going to be okay?"

Natsu patched Alzack's wounds with the leaves. "Yes the berries will be able to stop the bleeding and the leaves will patch the wounds. Just be glad were in a forest with magical plants."

"Magical plants?' Lucy asked.

"Some species of plants have magic in them. Doctors use them for healing purposes," Happy explained.

Natsu finished curing Alzack and created a Fire chariot. "He'll regain consciousness in a couple minutes." He said. Bisca thanked him and gathered the snake carcasses into the chariot.

The group went back to the guild with Bisca arguing with her partner the entire way. Alzack of course couldn't hear her, but the second he opened his eyes and saw the woman face he argued.

"Are they always like this?" Lucy asked.

Natsu and Happy sighed. "Yes."

The group returned to the guild with warm greeting. Another party broke out. Everyone got drunk and danced until the end of the night. Well almost everyone. Natsu and Elfman were sitting together watching everyone party. They weren't the type to cause a ruckus.

A man wearing a mask that covered his face was writing on a note book looking at the Fairy Tail members parting. He wore a white cloak that seemed to be blending in with his surroundings.

"In this exact date the Lucy's of all three magical worlds arrive and joined the Fairy Tail guilds of their respected worlds thanks to the assistance of the Natsu's of that world," he muttered.

He closed the note book and sighed. "Great another false alarm," he said barley holding back his irritation. His body slowly started to turn to dust and scatter in the wind. "I hate false alarms, I'll have to talk to her about fixing that damn machine."

His entire body turned to dust, but no one cared. They didn't see him or hear him. It was as if he wasn't there at all.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Also remember this is a gift chapter so now I need something in return. I want 20 good reviews now if you want me to continue this story. Remember I don't want to waste my time writing this if you guys don't like it.**


End file.
